Parental Control
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Troy has a stuck up girlfriend who his parents HATE! So they are taking control. Based on MTV's parental control. Could be a troyella or traylor or troypay. FOURSHOT!
1. interviews

**Hey guys what up! Ok so we all know the show 'Parental Control' on MTV right? Well there was a marathon and so I decided to make a little story about 4 chapters long, no more then four chapters. **

**Also, PLEASE check out my story 'DONE!' I am so depressed about the number of reviews it got. There is over 2000 hits and only I think 17 if less reviews. SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea and story line**

**Chapter 1: Interviews **

**Mrs. Bolton's P.O.V/ **_Mr. Bolton's P.O.V _

**Hi! I am Lucille Bolton. **_And I am Jack Bolton. _

**We have a WONDERFUL and handsome boy name Troy**. _He is sweet, athletic, and all around nice guy. _

**But There is one thing****that bugs the crap out of me about Troy. **_His crazy, lunatic girlfriend Sharpay! _

**She is so PRISSY and UGH! **_She always screams at the most random things. She is so loud! _

**She treats Troy like dirt! She pushes him around like a mop. **_And Troy is just to nice of a guy to tell her to stop. _

_**Sharpay you are gone!! **_

No one's P.O.V/ At Gabriella's interview

"So. What is your name?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"My name is Gabriella. But you can call me Gabi or Brie." Gabi said smiling brightly.

"What do you do for a living?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I am practicing to be a teacher."

"O so what grade do you want to teach?" Mrs. Bolton asked already liking Gabi.

"I want to teach high schoolers of any grade." Gabi said fluently. It had been her dream.

"Why do you want to teach high school? They are pretty ruff." Mr. Bolton asked also starting to like Gabi.

"Well. I want to put the love for science back in schools." Gabi said smiling.

"Well now to some other questions. What is your most favorite talent?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well I love to sing." Gabi said still smiling.

"O let's hear a few bars!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed,

"Ok." Gabi said standing up.

**The little girl you knew**

**The one who never stood up to you**

**Who kept their silent to long**

**Well she is gone with the wind **

**And now I am standing my ground**

**And who I am and for that I am proud**

**And well the girl that I was**

**Well she is gone with the wind**

**She's gone, gone, she's gone, gone, she's gone, gone **

**Well she's gone with the wind**

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at her in amazement.

"That was fantastic!" Mrs. Bolton said.

"You really are a triple threat aren't you." Mr. Bolton asked.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked giggling with a confuse look on her face, still standing up.

"Well, beauty, brains, and a voice. Did you write that peace yourself?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yes I did." Gabi said proudly.

"Well Gabi it was nice meeting you but we have to interview the next person." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Nice meeting you too." Gabi said standing up walking over to them.

The Bolton's both stuck out their hands.

"Do you expect me to shake that?" Gabi asked.

Both the Bolton's looked confused at each other then back at Gabi which caused her to laugh gently.

"I am a hug person, duh." Gabi said with a giggle.

"O." The Bolton's said in unison. Then hugged Gabi and she walked out the door waving.

The Bolton's went through a lot of interviews! And were TIRED! Out of ALL the interviews there were only two that the Bolton's thought were normal.

"I pick her!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Yeah, well then I pick…her!" Mr. Bolton explained pointing to the big book in front of them with all the girls photos in it.

"Well either way…SHARPAY IS OUTA HERE!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed happily.

**SO!….What did you think? REVIEW!! **


	2. Date 1

**HERE IT IS ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot! **

**Chapter 2: Date 1 **

Troy's P.O.V

Hi I am Troy Bolton. You have already met my parents and they probably said some mean things about Sharpay, Well she isn't that bad. Well she isn't that good either…well moving on. I go on two dates today with two probably very pretty ladies. sighs It is good being me.

End Of P.O.V

"Sharpay, I can't really say we will miss you but you are out of here!" Mr. Bolton said.

"Ugh. No. has long as Troy is here I am here. You will never get rid of me!" Sharpay said shooting them all even Troy a dirty and scary glare.

"So what trailer trash did you hook-up with?" Sharpay asked in a bored tone filing her nails.

"They are not trailer trash." Mrs. Bolton exclaimed holding herself back from jumping on Sharpay.

"Well compared to me, every girl is trailer trash!" Sharpay said shrugging.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" Mr. Bolton said smirking.

"GUYS! Can't we all just get along!" Troy spoke up for the first time.

"NO!" The three yelled in unison which caused Troy to flinch and just sink back into the sofa.

Then suddenly the door bell rang.

"Sharpay meet your competition." Mrs. Bolton said standing up to answer the door.

"Awe hi Gabriella!" Mrs. Bolton said smiling hugging Gabi.

"Hi." Gabi said simply, smiling gently.

"Gabi, this is my handsome boy, I mean man Troy." Mrs. Bolton said introducing them.

"Hi." Gabi said waving slightly. Looking Troy in the eyes. They stood there for a second looking in each others eyes while Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at the two in 'awe'.

Then Sharpay cleared her throat to remind them that she was there.

"O and that is Sharpay." Mrs. Bolton said plainly sitting down.

"Sharpay? Sharpay Evans of west 'Belair' school?" Gabi asked.

"Wait you are Gabriella Montez. The nerd! Still loving science?" Sharpay asked mocking her.

"Yea still being a-"

"Whoa look at the time we better get going on the date." Troy said standing up taking Gabi's hand and they both felt and instant shock go through them.

"Behave and keep your hands to yourself!" Sharpay yelled at them.

"Stop babying him!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"Whatev." Sharpay said.

"Well let's watch the date!" Mrs. Bolton said excitedly.

Then Gabi and Troy came on the screen.

"So what are we doing here?" Troy asked.

"Well I heard that you were athletic and love basketball. So I thought we would make your own sports drink." Gabi said.

"Whoa that sounds so cool!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well then let's get start!" Gabi exclaimed.

**Back at the home **

"Same on science nerd!" Sharpay said.

"Well at least she has brains. Unlike you!" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Burn!" Mr. Bolton added.

"O please, shut up old man!" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

**Back on the date **

"This is really good!" Gabi said tasting the drink her and troy made.

"Yea it is!" Troy said..

"What do you think we should call it?" Gabi asked.

"How about 'Troyella'. You know short for Troy and Gabriella." Troy said smiling down at her.

"I like that." Gabi said slowly leaning up but stopped herself.

"How bout' we go sit down some where and finish the drinks." Gabi suggested.

"Sure." Troy said taking her hand and yet again feeling the spark.

"So what school did you go too?" Troy asked.

"I went to west Belair." Gabi said.

"So how did you and Sharpay meet?" Gabi asked Troy.

"On the beach. She was tanning…of course." Troy said smiling.

"But I think the really question is how do you and Sharpay know each other." Troy asked.

"We went to school together. She was the pretty popular and I was the ugly nerd." Gabi said with a sad face looking down. Troy picked up her chin and brought her lips to his in a nice, soft, passionate kiss.

Once they pulled apart both were smiling uncontrollable.

"I don't think you are ugly." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Well as much as I don't want this to end I have to get you home." Gabi said standing.

**Back at the house**

"Did you see that kiss Sharpay! You are so out of here now!!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed. But Sharpay was not paying attention.

_If he chooses Geeky Gabi I have a plan up my sleeve. _

**Well did you like the first two chapters? REVIEW! **


	3. Interview Flashback and Date 2

**Hey hey everyone! Ok so I am sick today…ugh, so no work for me! I am so bored! So here I am! I wanted to finish this cause I want to continue my other story "DONE!". O and to the author Zashley rocks and Zanessa sucks I really don't care what you think of the story. I think I am very creative. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Chapter 3: interview flashback and Date 2.

Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton sat back to think about the girl that was coming to go on a date with Troy. She was beautiful, petite, smart and funny. She had one of the best interviews too. They couldn't help but think back to the interview. While Sharpay sat there fuming at what she saw just happen on the date.

_Flashback_

"_Hi I am Taylor."_

"_Nice to meet you Taylor." _

"_Like wise."_

"_So what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Bolton asked._

"_I am a fashion designer. I actually intern for 'Lana Bana' (A/N: Just made it up)_

"_O I love her clothes." Mrs. Bolton exclaimed._

"_Yea. I get free tops some time." Taylor said smiling._

"_Ok, so Taylor, my son loves to dance, are you a good dancer and can you give us a few moves?" Mr. Bolton asked._

"_Sure." Taylor said standing up._

"_I just need a beat." Taylor said standing up._

_Then Mr. Bolton pulled out a small radio and "Please don't Stop the Music" came on._

_Taylor did a little hip-hop, ballet, and jazz. Mrs. Bolton turned off the radio and looked at Taylor in amazement. _

"_That was wonderful!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed._

"_So moving on, My son is really into sports. Would you ever go to a basketball game with him?" Mr. Bolton asked._

"_Sure would I grew up with all boys so I am pretty much a tom-boy." Taylor said giggling._

"_Ok Taylor that is all the time we have. It was nice meeting you." Mrs. Bolton said sweetly while standing up. _

_They all hugged each other than Taylor was out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK!! _

Just then Troy walked back into the house with the BIGGEST smile on his face.

"Hey Troy I could see you had a good time." Mrs. Bolton said smiling.

"I had so much fun." Troy said sitting down smiling.

"A little too much fun!" Sharpay said glaring at him.

"So you don't own me!" Troy said sticking up for himself for the first time. He didn't know what happen. It felt like Gabriella gave him this boost of confidence to stand up for himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Sharpay yelled.

"I SAID YOU DON'T OWN ME!!" Troy yelled louder then Sharpay if that was possible.

"You go Troy!" Mrs. Bolton said proud of her son.

Ding DONG!!

"That must be Sharpay's replacement!" Mr. Bolton said standing up.

"Hey Taylor!" Mr. Bolton said letting in Taylor.

"Hey great to see you again." Taylor said as Mr. Bolton lead her to the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said smiling.

"Hi, Taylor." Mrs. Bolton said smiling back,

"And you must be Troy." Taylor said sticking out her hand.

"Yea." Troy said standing up.

"So are you ready to go?" Taylor asked.

"Yup. See you guys," Troy said standing up putting his arm around Taylor.

"She seems nice, ugly but nice." Sharpay said smirking.

"Sharpay you are a pretty girl. But when you are mean, then you are so ugly." Mrs. Bolton said turning on the TV to watch the date.

"SO I am a fashion designer and I know you love sports so I was thinking we could make our own sports jerseys." Taylor said as they were entering a big building.

"Cool that sounds great." Troy said smiling down at Taylor.

Soon they got plain white jerseys and started to paint and draw and everything on their jerseys. (A/N: I don't know how you make a jersey so bare with me lol)

"SO Troy what is your favorite sport?" Taylor asked finishing her jersey.

"I love basketball and golf!" Troy said finishing up his jersey.

"Then how about I challenge you to a basketball game, while our jersey's dry." Taylor said pointing to a small b-ball court.

"Your on!" Troy said taking Taylor's hand.

"If I win you have to kiss me and if you win I have to kiss you." Taylor said smiling.

"Fine either way win or lose, I win." Troy said winking at Taylor causing her to blush.

"First one to 10 wins." Taylor said.

Their game went on for about 20 minutes. And it was tied 9-9 and Taylor had the ball. She picked a good day to wear jeans.

"Ok Bolton you are going down." Taylor said.

"Bring it on." Troy said.

Taylor faked right and broke left making a perfect jump shot.

"Yes! I won." Taylor said doing a little dance but when she turned around to face Troy she left his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds and both pulled away smiling.

"Good job." Troy said smiling.

"With the kiss or jump shot?" Taylor asked giggling.

"Both." Troy said serious causing Taylor to blush.

"Well better get you home." Taylor said taking Troy's hand and leading him out of the big building.

**Back at the Bolton's **

"That was a good date!" Mrs. Bolton said.

"No it wasn't Troy was totally faking the whole time!" Sharpay said.

"Don't hate the player! Hate the game!" Mr. Bolton said smiling.

**So did you like it? REVIEW!! One more chapter left and that should be up tomorrow and it is called "Decisions". Well REVIEW!! **


	4. Decisions and a BIG twist

**Hey hey! OMG I AM SO SURRY! I have been putting off my stories cause…they don't get that many reviews so I don't see what the point is so I think I am going to quit writing and just read and review. Ok here is the last chapter! I am glad most of you liked it! I only got 1 flame which is fine! But thank you everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Troy P.O.V

Ok so I just got back with my date from Taylor and I had an AWESOME time. I can defiantly see myself with her. Now I have a, no, the HARDEST decision. Who do I chose? HELP!!

Knock Knock

O it is my parents ready to discuss to dates!

"Troy honey are you ready to talk?" My mom asked sweetly.

"Yea." I answered plainly. I am so confused on who I should choose!

"Ok Lets talk about Gabriella first I mean Gabi." Mrs. Bolton said….

**30 minutes later **

"Ok guys, I mean girls I have made my decision. I had an AWESOME time with you two. You girls are like the coolest, pretty, down to Earth girls I have ever met." Troy said turning his head from Taylor to Gabi.

"But sadly I have to say goodbye to one of you girls right now." Troy said looking down. He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Gabi. I had an awesome time with you making drinks. You are defiantly my type of girl. But. I have to say goodbye. I am surry." Troy said. Truth is he could see himself with Gabi, totally. But He had to let someone go.

"Hey, No worries you lose some. You win some." Gabi said walking up to Troy and giving him a hug and then his parents. Then she stopped in front of Troy and gave him a piece of paper.

"It is my number. Even though you didn't pick me I think we still could be friends. Even though I still have a crush on you." Gabi said whispering the last part blushing like crazy.

"I will never forget you and if things don't work out with one of these two…maybe we could give it another shot?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabi leant up to him and gave him a short but sweet kiss. When they pulled apart…you could here Sharpay making a gagging noise behind them.

"Get over it Geeky Gabi you lost. To me. Again. So why don't you just leave." Sharpay said nastily.

"Nice seeing you again Sharpie, O I mean Sharpay." Gabi said sarcastically.

Then before Gabi walked out the door to the cool night air she said 6 last words….

"Hey Taylor. When this for me."

And with that she left.

**KeepreadingkeepreadingKeepreadingkeepreadingKeepreadingKeepKeepreadingKeepreading**

"Ok. Now the hard part." Troy said looking at Sharpay then Taylor.

"Sharpay you are an awesome girl and You have always been there for me. But! You are pushy and you have a really mean streak. And I am tired of it." Troy said looking at Sharpay in the eyes. For the first time when he looked into here eyes. He saw something he never saw before. It scared him and yet he just wanted to hold on to her.

"And Taylor. You are an amazing girl. Very carefree, confident, athletic and beautiful any guy would be lucky to have you. But. I think I just see you more as a friend sometimes." Troy said also staring into her eyes.

"The person I chose is…….Taylor." Troy said smiling when he said her name.

"What! Me!" Taylor said smiling jumping into Troy's arms and he spun her around while his parents cheered.

"No! NO! SHUT UP!" Sharpay said standing in front of Mrs. Bolton.

Then she went to Troy and the most shocking 4 four words EVER!

"Troy, I am pregnant."

And with that she walked out of the house will everyone stood there shocked!

"Um Troy I think you need to settle this with your parents and I will just leave. I just wanna be friends." Taylor said and walked out of the house shock written all over her face.

When his parents finally got out of there trance, Jack hit his son up side his head and said, "You idiot! I thought we taught you better than that!" Mr. Bolton said as he lead his shocked wife out of the room.

While Troy just sat on the couch to think….

**Back with Sharpay **

"Sharpay! Sharpay wait!" Sharpay turned around to the voice. It was Taylor.

"O it is you! Why aren't you with your beloved Troy?" Sharpay asked with meanness in her voice.

"Cause I don't want to get in the way of you, Troy and the baby." Taylor said.

"O please. There is no baby. I am not pregnant. I bet that shut them up." Sharpay said.

"How could you do that?" Taylor asked.

"If I can't have Troy no one can. So I said it but I didn't think you would run after me." Sharpay said with bored ness in her tone.

"Ok so is that it? Good By Bye!" Sharpay said and walked away.

Then Taylor knew Sharpay was wrong. Someone could have Troy and it wasn't Taylor but another girl. A brunette.

Taylor ran all the way back to Troy's house.

Taylor finally made it back all the way to Troy's house and she noticed that all the TV people were gone.

She knocked on the door and finally Troy opened the door and before Troy could say one word Taylor blurted out…

"SHE IS NOT!! Sharpay is not!" Taylor said trying to catch her breathe.

"Not what?" Troy asked confused.

"You know. She said the only reason she said that to shut you guys up then she said 'If she couldn't have you know one could.'" Taylor said in one breath.

"Your serious so I am free! But what about you and me?" Troy asked.

"I just wanna be friends but I do know one brunette that won't say know and you happen to have her number in your pocket." Taylor said smirking.

"But why would she choose me? I already turned her down once." Troy said downhearted.

"I have a plan." Taylor said and walked into the Bolton house to tell Troy the plan.

**With Gabriella**

"Another lonely night just the two of us." Gabi said walking into the living room of her house in a fitted blue t-shirt and black short shorts. She was talking to her cat.

She got her parents house when they retired to California. Malibu to be exact.

Then she heard her cell phone going off in here room upstairs.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.Maybe I can see us dancing like that.Baby I can see us chilling like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.Maybe I can see us moving like that.Maybe I can see us dancing like that.Baby I can see us chilling like that.We don't need no more that he said she said. _

**Bold Gabi/** regular Troy

**Hello?**

Hey Gabi it is Troy

**O hey how are things going on with Taylor?**

They aren't. We decided just to be friends. Because I think I made the wrong chose.

**Huh? Troy what do you mean?**

Turn around.

Back to normal talk

Gabi turned around and there stood Troy on her balcony.

She slide the door open.

"Troy. What are you doing here?" Gabi asked.

"Her to make the right chose." Troy said and stood really close to her.

He slowly started to lean down but stopped.

"The person I chose…is you Gabi Montez for you to be my girlfriend." Troy said.

"And I except." Gabi said smiling.

And with that they had their first kiss as a couple.

**Done!! I hoped you like it and check out my new poll! This one I REALLY need you to vote cause….the question is….**

"**Should I just quit writing." **

**Because I barely get reviews. **

**Please vote! **

**And I hope you liked the story! **


	5. GOODBYE READERS!

**It is offical I give up writing. all my stories are going to be deleted by the end of the week. For the poll results it was 12 yes and 2 no. SO thanks no people who have supported me. **

**I will still read so I will be around. But just not writing. Thanks for those who have supported me! You guys ROCK!**


	6. I AM BACK!

**I AM BACK! O.K So I got Flamed By "Flame Rising" and you know what I got added to her little community. And I thought So What. It is people like that I shouldn't care about. So thank you Fame Rising because of you...I AM BACK! **


	7. AN! My website!

Hey guys! I have news! Well I just made this new website! It is for Christians. It is still a work in progress, but I would be happy if you checked it out! And tall me what you think about it!!!!!

ALSO! If you want to help out with it and add stuff and edit it, then just let me know and I'll "invite" you so you can "become" a member!

So go to my profile to get my link!


End file.
